Silverwings
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Parvati and Lavender adopt a pet


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, ****various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 666

Title: Silverwings

Note: AU! Wholesome femslash family fic.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

Care of Magical Creatures: Kneazle - write about having an unusual pet

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Travel and Tourism- Task 5: Norfolk Lavender Fields: Prompt: Write about Lavender Brown.

Yearly:

Prompt 10 [Word] Moonstruck

Word 18 [Word] Polite

Write something exactly 666 words.

* * *

"Lav, does it have to be a niffler? What about this snake over here?" Parvati asked, reaching out and taking Lavender's hand. They wanted to take the next step in starting a family by getting a magical pet.

Parvati showed her the snake enclosure. Lavender shuddered. They bonded over their mutual fears at Hogwarts. One of them was snakes. Lavender still hadn't lost the fear, yet she knew her wife was just teasing out of love.

The woman that worked at the animal rescue sanctuary was walking around, showing them different animals and telling them how they would raise them. There was everything from two-headed frogs to domesticated Crups.

Lavender had her heart set on a niffler until she saw Silverwings — the hippogriff. She was moonstruck by how adorable he was, his feathers were light brown, and he was standing in the corner, eyes on her. Lavender walked over to the young creature, meeting his eyes and walking up close to him. She bowed down low, keeping her back straightened. Then Lavender stood and waited for him to respond. When he bowed back, she went up to rub his beak. The polite woman who was helping them around the sanctuary suddenly spoke: "Wow, you are the first one he would let near him. His name is Silverwings," she said with a smile.

"My wife has a way with animals," Parvati said, beaming at Lavender. When Parvati tried to get close to Silverwings, he shrieked, and she slowly backed away from him, alarmed at the sudden change in disposition.

"Love, he is perfect," Lavender said, so excited that she hardly noticed her wife couldn't get near him.

Parvati looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You know I love you, but Silverwings would kill me if I get near him," she said in response.

"Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict," Lavender said in defence.

"Lav, this isn't a difficulty, it's a wild creature, which could easily harm me, do you want to take that risk?" Parvati asked suddenly. "I think I changed my mind about the niffler now," she added.

"You know I love you, and I would never let him hurt you, but he needs me, I can tell," Lavender said. She got a faraway look in her eyes that showed she believed that fate had brought the two of them together.

"She is right, we can't get close enough to take care of him, he hadn't eaten in a few days," the lady admitted sadly. "When we got him, he was unconscious, and we managed to feed him the first few days before he became distant and aggressive towards everyone."

"Can I try to feed him?" Lavender asked, sparked with a sudden idea.

"Of course, I'll get a bucket of rats," the woman said and disappeared for a second before returning. Before the woman came back, Lavender hugged Parvati tightly, and the hippogriff was watching her the entire time, head cocked to the side.

"What are you doing?" Parvati asked, confused.

"Showing him it's safe," she said, kissing her wife on the cheek before releasing her.

When the woman returned, they walked up to him together. He carried on watching the two ladies but didn't move to attack, and when his eyes spotted the treats, his focus was. They took turns feeding him because Lavender insisted it would help build a positive relationship between them. She didn't want her wife and Silverwings not getting along, and it would break her heart to have to bring him back to this place.

After a few weeks of him living with them, Silverwings warmed up to Parvati as well, and he formed a close bond with both ladies. He became a loyal companion and guardian, and also helped rid them of the rodent problem in the house. The house had a large yard that he would fly around in, and at night he had his bed next to theirs.


End file.
